


Helping Each Other Out

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Series: Helping Each Other Out [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Submissive Harry, Threesome, Top Louis, Top Zayn, set during the Australian leg of OTRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is desperate to get laid and Harry and Louis really want to have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Each Other Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first fic I ever finished. And for that I'd like to thank my new sofa I got yesterday for being so comfy I just didn't want to get up, making me continue to write. I call it the magical sofa now.
> 
> That being said it is my first fic and I don't really if it suck so if it does I'm sorry.
> 
> Also this is unbetaed, so all the mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title sucks, I'm sorry.

Zayn doesn’t even bother knocking. Liam and Niall are out and about and he really needs someone to talk to which only leaves Louis and Harry. That in mind he opens the door to their shared hotel room and walks right in to see Louis buried balls deep in Harry.

 

“Lads.” Louis looks up to see Zayn standing next to the bed while Harry lets out a small whimper not very pleased with losing Louis attention.

 

“What’s up, Zaynie?” Louis asks his best friend not even stopping to fuck into his boyfriend. Which says a lot about how comfortable all the boys are with each other. Zayn, Liam and Niall have already walked in on Harry and Louis fucking too many times to even bother. Besides they all know Harry has a bit of an exhibitionism kink and is really getting off to it.

 

Zayn flops down next to Harry on the bed and kicks off his shoes getting more comfortable. Though Zayn doesn't usually mind the two of them fucking next to him - you really can't blame him it is fucking hot after all - it doesn't really help his situation right now. Right now he's really fucking horny and Perrie is nowhere near, which really is kind of his problem here. So he lifts his leg and lightly kicks Louis in the ribs.

 

"Could you please stop fucking him for a moment?" Louis looks down to him again and seems to notice that the raven haired boy is serious so he stops fucking into Harry and shooting his boyfriend an apologetic look he makes to pull out completely but Harry is stopping him with a hand on Louis thigh, trying to keep him close.

 

"Please don't stop, Daddy. M'so close..." Harry practically moans the words looking really out of it. Eyes glassy, cheeks a delicate shade of red and even his chest is flushed dark. Zayn almost feels sorry for the younger lad for being the reason he doesn't get to come. But not really, he knows enough about his band mates sex life to know that Harry loves to work for his orgasms, he loves to please others and gets off to the thought of being denied to come because he wasn't good enough. Zayn decides to just let Louis deal with the situation.

 

“Don't be rude, Harold. Zayn is our friend and you are so selfish you can't even wait a little longer for your release to help your friend. Is that what good boys do?” Zayn watches Louis looking down at Harry and slowly shaking his head. Disappointment clearly written in his eyes. Harry's reaction is immediate, his eyes are getting wet, tears starting to form.

 

“M’sorry, Daddy. I'm not a bad boy. I'm am good boy… I can be good for you. I can wait. I promise. You can punish me. I deserve it. I'm so sorry, Daddy!”

 

Louis finally having pulled out sits down on Harry's other side. “Maybe I'll have to do just that. Give you a good spanking for being so inconsiderate. Later. But it's not me you should apologize to, Harold. Don't you think you should tell Zayn how very sorry you are?”

 

Harry immediately nods his head at Louis so fast it looks kind of comical and scrambles to his knees so he is facing Zayn. “I’m sorry for being selfish, Zayn. I can be a good friend. Please forgive me. Please,” he practically begs Zayn who is quick to assure him that it’s all right, that he is doesn’t blame him for wanting to come, that he _is_ a good friend.

 

Louis comes back from where he went to retrieve a bottle of water from the hotel room’s little fridge. Getting back in bed beside Harry, he pulls the younger boy into his side, cuddling him close and pulls the comforter over the both of them. Then he hands Harry the water, making sure he drinks the better part of it. After he takes the bottle back, he puts it on the nightstand. Louis strokes his fingers down Harry’s cheek before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on his mouth.

 

“You okay, baby?” he whispers softly while running his hand through Harry’s sweaty hair, combing through it and gently untangling the knots. Watching them have sex is one thing but this feels so intimate, Zayn feels like he’s intruding something. He doesn’t have to worry about it for long though because after Harry gave Louis a small nod, they both turn to look at Zayn expectantly.

 

“What’s troubling you, bro?” Louis must have picked up on Zayn’s mood because it’s not often, that he is that serious. Harry is still rather out off it, looking at Zayn with a small smile but not really focused. And suddenly Zayn feels like he’s been exaggerating. Like this isn’t that big of a deal and he feels kind of bad for interrupting his best friends evening. He feels stupid, is what he feels.

 

“Thinking about it now it’s kind of stupid. I’m sorry to bother you, maybe I should just leave?” His voice is unsure as he shuffles on the bed trying to get up but there is a hand on his arm that pulls him back.

 

“Don’t be daft. You’re my best mate, something that upset you can’t be stupid. Spill it.”

 

With a sigh Zayn flops down onto the bed again and starts playing with his fingers. “It’s just that I’m really fucking horny and Perrie’s thousands of kilometres away. My hand just doesn’t cut it anymore, I need the real thing. But you know Per is busy with her band and stuff so she can’t come here and we’re in fucking Australia, which is on the other side of the world so I can’t just fly home during concerts. And of course I don’t just want to fuck a fan or stuff because that would be so disrespectful and I don’t want to do that to Perrie. Even if she were okay with it, stuff like that always gets out and than there is another media shit storm and I can’t deal with that. I really love Perrie.”

 

“Have you tried Skype sex? That’s what keeps Haz and me going when he’s in LA. We had some pretty great orgasms over Skype, didn’t we, babe?” Harry lets out a sigh in agreement, content with his hair being played with by his boyfriend.

 

“Of course we tried this, we’re not idiots, Lou! But at the end of the day it’s still my hand getting me off and I’m tired of this. Perrie actually understands, you know, her dildos can’t satisfy her the way I can,” he says smirking.

 

After that there is silence. When Zayn does look up he sees Louis grinnng mischievous at Harry, who looks kind of confused. He feels a bit left out so he asks, “What’s going on? What did I miss?”

 

Louis turns his head to him and there gazes lock. “What are Perrie’s views on casual sex with your best mates?”

 

Zayn nearly chokes on his own spit. “What?” Did he just hear right? Liam, Niall and Zayn all had the pleasure of watching Louis fuck Harry and if they sometimes even wanked to it, you can’t really blame them. But having sex with them was a whole new level. Zayn has to admit that he thought about it now and then but he never thought this would happen. Not with Louis being a jealous fuck.

 

“You can fuck Harry if you want and of course if Perrie’s okay with it,” Louis says casually as if this wasn’t a big deal. But it was a big deal. And he didn’t even ask Harry about this first before volunteering him to get fucked.

 

“You didn’t even ask him. Doesn’t Haz have a say in this?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, he would enjoy nothing more. To be honest with you, Zayn, we wanted to have a threesome for a while now. It’s just not so easy to find someone suitable. So you would really do us a favour actually. And you’re probably the fittest guy on earth so we would be delighted if you would be our third.” Louis seems to notice that Zayn’s still not convinced because he adds, “Tell him that you want it, baby. Tell him how you want his big dick to split you open. How you want him to fuck you till you’re sobbing in the pillow. Be a good boy and tell him.”

                                                                                                   

Harry is quick to comply with Louis request, “Please…. Want it… please, Zayn. Please put you dick in me. I need it!” His eyes are now glassier than before and his voice is raspy like he’s been sucking cock for hours. Zayn feels his cock twitch in his trousers. He has to admit this is unbearably sexy and he really wants to wreck Harry. Wow, where did that thought come from?

 

Zayn is quick to get off the bed, looking down at Harry he looks like a child who is denied an ice cream so he hurries to explain, pointing at the balcony door he says, “M’gonna call Perrie.” He walks out, closes the balcony door behind him and gets out a cigarette. He really needs a good smoke right now. After lighting the fag he gets out his phone and dials Perrie’s number, who thankfully picks up right away. Zayn doesn’t know what he would have done if she hadn’t answered her phone. “Hey babe, how’s it going down under?”

 

“Same old, same old. I miss you, love.”

 

“Miss you, too, Zayn. Did you need something? We’re in the middle of recording a song for our new album so…” And yeah, fuck time difference. Zayn decides to get straight to the point, “You remember when we talked about our little problem? The problem with not being satisfied by getting ourselves off alone anymore?”

 

“Yeah, of course. What about it, babe?”

 

“Well… I just talked with Louis and Harry about it. They had and interesting proposition I’d like to talk to you about. Well, basically they offered me to have sex with them.” It’s silent on the other end of the line so Zayn adds, “Of course only if you’re okay with it. It’s not like I want to cheat on you or something. And you know it’s not about feelings or stuff. I mean you know how they are, completely gone for each other and that I only love you. But they said they wanted to try a threesome for some time now but haven’t found the right person to ask to join them. Well, until now I mean. So what do you say?” When Zayn stops he notices that he was kind of rambling and there was a trace of nervousness in his voice.

 

“I say go for it.”  


“Really?” Zayn doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. Is this really happening to him? Is his fiancée agreeing to him having a threesome with his mates?

 

“Really. I know how this long distance thing is getting to you and I rather you sleep with Harry and Louis than with some random stranger because you can’t help it anymore. You’re also right about them. They are head over heels for each other so it’s not like they are trying to steal you away from me.” Perrie lets out a small laugh. “And you know how it is. You guys are pretty famous so it’s not easy to find someone you can trust, who doesn’t sell your story to the press, so do them the favour and have this threesome with them. Enjoy yourself, babe! I really need to go now.” Zayn can hear the fondness in her voice and he knows that she really means all that she just said. He loves her so much.

 

“Thank you so much, baby! I don’t know how to thank you. I love you.”

 

“Oh, I think I can come up with something when we see each other the next time,” Perrie counters, smirk noticeable in her voice. “Love you, too! Goodbye.”

 

After hanging up Zayn puts out his cigarette on the balcony floor and leaves it there. There is a sense of lightness washing through him. Not long ago he was so desperate to get off. So horny he couldn’t even think straight. And now he was about to have sex with two incredibly hot guys with his fiancée’s blessing. He pinches his arm because this must be a dream. Ouch. Realising it wasn’t he opens the balcony door and walks back into the hotel room.

 

Harry is lying on his back on the bed with his head hanging over the edge while Louis is roughly fucking into his mouth. And fuck, Zayn is really turned on. He has to adjust himself in his trousers.

 

Hearing the creak of the door Louis looks up expectantly to Zayn, who smiles at him, “So how are we gonna do this?”

 

“He’s still loose from when I was fucking him when you came in so you can just get on with it if you want,” Louis offers nonchalantly and Zayn is so happy and grateful he feels the urge to kiss him. He walks over to where Louis is standing in front of the bed and does. He presses his mouth to Louis’, first slow and gradually deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of heatedly snogging his best friend Zayn pulls away and gets in bed between Harry’s legs, he notices a bottle of lube and a condom are already laying next to the younger boy like they already knew Perrie would say yes. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Harry immediately bends his legs and with his hands under his knees he pulls them to his chest, which gives Zayn the perfect view at his red, puffy hole.

 

Apparently Louis already did a great job at wrecking Harry’s cute little bum. Zayn’s mouth waters at the sight of it, he really wants to taste Harry. He lays down on his front, puts his hands on Harry’s bum cheeks to pull them apart a little more before he dives straight in. He sloppily licks flat stripes over the rim and the mewling sound Harry lets out goes straight to his dick. Which only spurs Zayn on even more, sucking on Harry’s rim. Deeming he has teased Harry enough for now, he shoves his tongue past the tight muscle and starts licking Harry out with a purpose. Harry is moaning loudly around Louis cock.

 

“You like being eaten out by Zayn, baby? I know you do. You’re such a slut for a rimjob. Always wanting to get a mouth on you and a tongue up your ass.” Harry wails at that and Zayn remembers a conversation he had with Louis while smoking some weed, where Louis told him Harry likes being talked about. Remembering that he pulls back a bit so he can look up at Louis and says, “You’re a lucky man, Lou. He has such a nice little hole. Plus he tastes incredible.”

 

At that Harry makes an obscenely loud noise muffled Louis cock. Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth so he can bend down and kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the lips, Harry’s head still hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. While Zayn starts licking into Harry again Louis keeps his lips hovering over Harry’s, just barely not touching. He brings his hands to stroke lightly over Harry’s cheeks. “Zayn’s right, you know. I am a lucky guy. Just look at you, you’re always such a good boy for me. Letting me use you for my pleasure, not caring if you get anything in return. But let me tell you, nothing makes me happier than giving you what you need. I love you so much, baby. My lovely baby boy. You are the best thing that happened to me. You’re so incredible, even helping Zayn through his sexual draught. Such a good boy.”

 

Harry is mewling and panting and Zayn is not sure if it is because of the wet intrusion to his ass or the loving words Louis spoke to him. Probably the latter.

 

“Argh, Daddy! I need…” Harry is so out of it he can’t even finish his sentence. Not that he has to, Louis understands what he wants anyway. He gets in bed and sits himself with his back to the headboard. “Shush, princess, Zayn’s gonna take good care of you now. Come here. Hands and knees. Do you want to suck my cock some more, lovely?”

 

“Please,” seems to be all Harry is able to say. He is quick to comply, climbing over so he is on all fours in front of Louis. He takes Louis cock in his hand and guides it back into his mouth, taking him all the way down immediately. He starts bobbing his head up and down, making obscene noises swallowing around the cock in his mouth.

 

“Zayn, would you do us the honour?” Louis didn’t even have to ask, Zayn is already hurrying to get his clothes off. Once he is naked he gets in bed behind Harry, grabs the condom and puts it on. He uncaps the lube, pours a generous amount on his hand and starts stroking it over his cock, lubing himself up and getting a little relief. When Zayn makes to finger Harry to stretch him some more Louis stops him, “Don’t. He likes the burn. Besides, he’s still loose enough from earlier. Aren’t you, princess?” Louis pulls on Harry’s hair until he makes an agreeing noise.

 

Zayn really doesn’t need more convincing. He guides his cock to Harry’s hole, teasing him a little before pushing into the tight heat in one slow stroke. “Fuck, he’s so tight. Feels so good.”

 

Harry lets out a long mewl, clearly enjoying both his holes being filled with cock. Zayn can’t wait any longer. He nearly pulls out all the way and shoves back in hard, pushing Harry father onto Louis, making him gag a little.

 

Zayn builds up a steady rhythm fucking into Harry. This is better than he ever could have imagined. Harry is so tight and hot around him. This is like nothing he experienced before. Sure, Perrie sometimes lets him fuck her ass but she doesn’t like it much. Harry on the other hand seems to live for this. He can’t seem to keep the sounds of pleasure in even though his mouth is stuffed full.

 

After a few minutes Louis yanks Harry off his cock with his hand still tangled in his hair. The younger boy makes a protesting sound but Louis just says, “Don’t wanna come yet. Wanna fuck you when you’re all loose from Zayn giving it to you real good. Wanna fuck you after your hole was used by another man. You’re gonna be so sensitive, but you’re gonna take it for Daddy, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. Want you’re cock inside me, please.”

 

Louis pulls Harry’s head up some more so they are face to face. “I know you want my cock, baby. You always do. But you have to be a little patient. Zayn’s not even finished yet.” Louis shoots a quick glance at Zayn, smirking mischievously. “Or do you want us both. At the same time? Is it that what you’re trying to tell me? You want two fat cocks stretching your little hole, splitting you in two?”

 

Zayn is a taken off guard by Louis suggestion, his rhythm faltering.

 

“Please, I want it so much… Please… Daddy!” Harry is outright begging now.

 

Louis seems to notice Zayn’s rather shocked expression because he is quick to say, “Not today, sweetheart.” At that Harry starts to cry. Zayn starts picking up speed again, really getting back to the task at hand – fucking Harry. He guides a finger to Harry’s rim, feeling where he stretches around his cock. When he looks back up he sees Harry and Louis heatedly snogging. Taking a closer look it’s more like Louis attacking Harry’s mouth, fucking his boyfriend’s mouth with his tongue. Harry is so out of it he just lets Louis take what he wants. Zayn grabs at Harry’s hips hard, switching around the angle a bit. Not long after Harry is crying out, “Right there! Please don’t stop!” So Zayn continues pounding into his friends prostate forcefully.

 

When Harry pulls away after a few minutes it is to a shriek of “M’so close… Please, can I come, daddy?” Louis responds with a quick peck to his lips and a “Come for me, princess. Come now.”

 

With that Harry lets out a scream and starts spurting thick ropes of come over Louis belly before collapsing onto his boyfriend’s chest. Zayn keeps fucking into Harry’s clenching hole three more times before releasing into the condom. He keeps thrusting lazily into Harry to ride out his high, then pulls out, gets rid of the condom and collapses on bed. “Wow.”

 

Meanwhile Louis is flipping Harry onto his back, bends him nearly in half by pushing his knees to his chest and starts fucking Harry hard. “I’m so close already, baby. He looked so hot getting fucked by my best mate. I wish you could have seen yourself.”

 

Harry looks boneless the way he is just taking it and Zayn thinks he is nearly melting into the mattress. Zayn bends over and kisses Harry, who doesn’t really respond but doesn’t protest either. When Zayn pulls back Harry opens his eyes, looks up at him and Zayn really sees his face for the first time since they started. His eyes are glassy, unfocused, his cheeks flushed a dark red. His lips are swollen and bitten red. Zayn thinks he is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. When he says as much Louis places a hand on Harry’s belly and starts stroking around his bellybutton, “You hear that, lovely? Zayn thinks you’re beautiful and he’s right. The most beautiful boy in the world. My beautiful boy. Love you so much. I’m so close, do you think you can come again? Zayn, would you mind giving him a hand?”

 

Zayn obediently takes Harry’s already hard cock into his hand and starts wanking him, trying to match his rhythm with Louis, who places more force behind his thrusts, shoving Harry up the mattress each time he pushes into him hard.

 

Not long later Louis is coming inside Harry, filling him up. At the feeling of Louis come inside him and Zayn’s hand around his cock, Harry cries out and comes for the second time, sobbing as the orgasm rips through his body, shaking with the force of it.

 

Louis pulls out and lays down on Harry’s other side, pulling the boy into his side, cuddling him close. Meanwhile Harry’s muttering unintelligible things Zayn can’t make sense of.

 

When Zayn looks down to Harry’s ass he sees Louis’ come dripping out of him. He can’t help but get his fingers between Harry’s cheeks scooping up some of the sticky white liquid. He brings his hand up to Harry’s mouth and pushes his fingers against the plump swollen lips. Harry obediently takes them inside and sucks them clean with a happy sigh.

 

Meanwhile Louis strokes the fingers of his one hand over Harry’s cheeks and tangles the fingers of his other hand in his hair, softly pulling on some strands and scraping at his scalp. “You with me, baby?” Harry keeps mumbling nonsense.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Zayn asks Louis.

 

“Nothings wrong. He’s in subspace. That happens when he gets into this headspace. He just needs a lot of cuddles to come back to us. You think you could spoon him from behind? He loves being the little spoon.” Louis explains and Zayn presses up close to Harry’s back, stroking his hands over Harry’s arms before patting his belly.

 

“Come back to me, love.” Louis keeps saying over and over again. After a few more minutes Harry opens his eyes, “That was ama-zayn. Get it? Ama-ZAYN.” He erupts into a fit of giggles, Louis lets out a snort and Zayn replies with a playfully dismissive “Really?” shaking his head.

 

“Tell me why am I in love with you again?” Louis kisses Harry’s nose, smiling brightly.

 

“Because I’m funny as hell. But seriously, can we do this again?” Harry’s speech is still a little slower as usual but he’s getting back up.

 

“I don’t know. I think you have to ask Zayn.”

 

Harry turns his head around so he is looking at Zayn, “Please, Zaynie.” Zayn kisses him lightly on the lips before pulling the comforter over all of them and sinking back into the pillow. When Harry looks at him this sweetly and innocently (after all they did tonight) he can’t really deny him anything.

 

“Sure. And maybe we could try the double penetration thing next time.” He hears a quiet “please” before drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad. Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you liked/didn't like so I know for possible future stories.
> 
> If you want you can come talk to me on [tumblr](http://harrysmanbunisprettierthanyou.tumblr.com/).


End file.
